Changes
by kyl8909
Summary: Ryan and Esposito are partners on the streets and in the sheets. They've kept their relationship from everyone but now that Beckett and Castle know, everything begins to change. What happens when a case goes wrong and everyone finds out about the boys?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Beckett, I ran the alibi for the douchebag Aarons and it checks. He was in fact checking into a hotel with his mistress." Esposito announced walking up to the murder board. Beckett cursed under her breath.

"Damn. If only we could arrest him for being a creep." She moved to the board and moved his picture off to the side. She turned around to say something just as Ryan came rushing in, late.

"Sorry, over slept this morning. What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing much, just our main suspect alibiing out" Beckett answered, giving Ryan a quizzical look. Normally impeccably dressed, today he was in nice jeans and a simple button up. And his hair! Usually Ryan had it slicked back with plenty of product but today it hung natural around his face.

"Shit! We got any new leads?" Ryan went to stand next to Esposito. Beckett noticed that he seemed to stand a little closer to his partner than usual.

"No, not yet. But I want you two to go over the surveillance videos again. Find something we missed." She watched them walk away. Beckett had really noticed the way that Esposito and Ryan's relationship had changed. She turned and sat on her desk to study the board. Castle walked in with her coffee and sat down next to her. "Late night?" she asked.

"Up writing. I got into a flow and didn't want to stop. Did Aarons' alibi really check out?" he replied noticing the board.

"Yeah. He may be a cheater but he isn't a murderer."

"Where are the boys?" Castle glanced around.

"Checking videos again." Beckett saw Castle grin to himself as he took a sip of coffee. "You've noticed it too" she stated.

"Well duh! They were always close friends but now it's a bit ridiculous. Are you ok with it?" Castle questioned her.

"Yes. They seem happier and they are way more in sync then they have ever been. I'm just worried about what will happen if everyone else finds out. The NYPD has strict rules against fraternization. This could end very badly for everyone." Beckett's eyes were saddened by the thought of losing one or both of her boys. They had been a team for so long she didn't know if she could do this job without them. She saw an odd look on Castle's face and her defenses kicked in.

"Wait, you don't have a problem with them do you?"

"What?" Castle looked startled. "No of course not. Those guys are my friends too and I want them to be happy."

"Then why did you get that look on your face?" she asked as Castle made the particular face again. "Yes that one."

"I was just wondering if they would let me put this in my next Nikki Heat book." Castle looked at Beckett with a clown size grin on his face. Beckett just shook her head and walked away.

Chapter Two:

"I cannot believe you!" Ryan spit out as he and Esposito walked into the video viewing room.

"Aww come on bro. It's not a big deal. It's only hair gel." Esposito laughed as he set up one of the surveillance videos.

"My hair looks completely stupid now!" Ryan set up a separate video so they could tackle Beckett's project faster.

"I like your hair like that. I can't wait to run my fingers through it while you're on your knees later." Esposito smiled a suggestive smile, knowing what it would do to his partner. Ryan didn't disappoint him. Ryan's cheeks immediately turned red while his bright blue eyes blazed with fire.

"Don't do that!" he growled. Ryan shifted in his seat to relieve the pressure on his growing member. "You know we have to keep "us" quiet. If you keep putting those images in my head I'm not going to be able to control myself. And I highly doubt our co-workers would appreciate the spectacle we would create." Ryan smiled when he noticed Esposito shift in his own chair.

"Ok. I'll behave. But once I get you home all bets are off."

"I'll hold you to that." Ryan responded. The boys turned their attention to the task at hand. However, Ryan's mind couldn't focus on the video in front of him, especially since his hair kept falling into his eyes.

When he got out of bed this morning he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. His partner always took a run before work so he wasn't around when Ryan stepped into the shower. As he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, he saw his partner standing in the doorway. Ryan's body reacted before his brain could even process that the man he shared a bed with was standing without a shirt on, covered in sweat.

"I'd offer to take care of that for you bro, but we don't have time." Esposito walked up to the still speechless Ryan and kissed him full on the lips. His tongue just barely teased the other man's mouth. Ryan moaned and leaned into the other man. He grabbed Esposito around the waist and pulled him back into the shower.

"We'll make it quick." Ryan finally answered. He threw his towel out and turned on the water.

"I hate when we have to make it quick." Esposito growled, running his hands over Ryan's wet body. Ryan smiled and kissed him.

"I'll make it up to you I promise. Now please Javi, just touch me." Esposito could do nothing but comply. Hearing his first name and seeing those bright blue eyes begging him caused him to give in to whatever his partner wanted. They came together in a fierce kiss. Esposito pushed Ryan against the cold tile and grabbed his hard on. Ryan moaned and returned the gesture. The boys pulled and stroked and twisted each other into oblivion. They exploded onto each other. After they washed each other clean and stepped out of the shower, Esposito kissed Ryan one last time and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. It was when Ryan turned to the sink to finish getting ready that he noticed his hair gel wasn't on the sink where he left it. He had been keeping a lot of his things at Espo's place because that is where they always seemed to end up at night. "Hey Espo, have you seen my gel?"

"Just a little experiment bro. I want to see you au-natural today" Esposito yelled. Ryan turned to confront him for taking his gel when he heard the front door slam shut. Ryan ran into the bedroom to check the time and realized that he was going to be late for work. He went to the closet to grab his clothes and cursed his partner. The only thing hanging there was a pair of jeans and a button down.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put it on the first chapters but I do not own anything related to Castle.**

**I hope you all are enjoying this new story.**

Chapter Three:

"Earth to Ryan!" Esposito waved his hand in front of his partner's face.

"What?" Ryan answered, startled. He shook his head to try and focus on the man in front of him.

""Your spacing out bro. I told you to rewind the tape, I thought I saw something." Esposito laughed while Ryan hit the rewind button.

"There, that's it. Well, well, well, what have we got here." Esposito leaned back in his chair.

"Son of a bitch! We have to go tell Beckett." Ryan stood up and headed for the door. Esposito put a hand on Ryan's arm to stop him from leaving.

"Hey, are you going to tell me where your mind just went off too?"

"I can't. I made you agree to behave, so I have to also." Ryan grinned wickedly. He laughed at the look on his partner's face and walked out.

"Damn you!" Esposito followed his partner. Beckett and Castle were just coming back from checking up on a dead end lead.

"Hey boys, you've got something for me?" Beckett asked, her face begging for good news.

"Actually we do, Esposito found it on the surveillance video." Ryan clapped his partner on the shoulder.

"Great, what did you find?"

"Dylan Carter." Esposito said with a grin.

"Dylan Carter, as in Aarons' best friend?" Castle questioned shocked.

"That's right! We saw him in the area where the body was found just after time of death." Ryan responded and clapped hands with Esposito.

"We got him! What do you wanna bet Aarons is in on it somehow?" Beckett stated. She moved to the murder board and moved the best friend's picture. The gang rushed off to arrest Dylan Carter for the murder of Abigail Green. Carter went quietly. In interrogation he admitted that Aarons had asked him to kill his wife, but that no money was exchanged. Carter was in love with his best friend and would have done anything to be with him. Beckett was happy that they caught the guy who pulled the trigger but was disappointed that Aarons would get away with it.

"You guys all did a great job on this one." Beckett addressed her boys, all three of them. They had all gathered around the murder board in order to close out the case and clear off the board.

"Too bad Aarons won't be punished." Ryan returned. He started taking down the pictures on the board.

"Don't underestimate the power of karma, Ryan." Castle said getting up to leave. "I shall see you all tomorrow. I have a date tonight with, not one, but two beautiful red-heads."

"You two should head out too. We can finish up the paperwork tomorrow." Beckett said grabbing her jacket. She watched the boys look at each other and could feel the heat pass between them. 'Wow, their sex life must be amazing.' She thought to herself. "See you boys tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your evening." She smiled to herself as she walked to the elevator. Ryan stared after her.

"You think she knows?" He wondered aloud. Esposito could tell that Ryan was worried.

"Bro, you're way too paranoid. Relax. If Beckett knew, she would say something." He finished grabbing his stuff and walked up to his partner. "You grab the beer and I'll get take out. Meet at my place in 20?" Ryan nodded his head in agreement. He smiled at his partner, again remembering their shower from this morning and thinking of the night ahead of them.

"I'll meet you there." Ryan stayed to finish taking down the murder board while Esposito headed off to get their dinner.

Ryan used the key Esposito had given him to open the door. He walked into the kitchen and placed the beer in the fridge. He saw the Chinese containers on the counter, untouched. He looked around but the other man wasn't in sight. Ryan went back to the fridge but before he could even open the door he felt hands on his waist turning him around. His partner's lips were on his before he could catch his breath. Ryan grabbed the back of Esposito's head and pulled him closer. Their tongues fought for control while they kissed each other.

Esposito pulled away first. "Knees, now!" He gasped out trying to catch his breath.

"What about the food?" Ryan questioned, his hands trying to push away his partner's body.

"It can wait, I can't."

Ryan grinned and pushed his partner against the counter. He dropped to his knees and stared at the hard bulge in front of him. Through the fabric of the sweat pants that his partner had changed into, Ryan ran his lips along the hard ridge. Esposito groaned above him. Ryan slowly slid down the pants and watched as Esposito's cock sprang out. He heard another groan.

"Hurry up bro!" He growled.

"I thought you didn't like it when we went fast?" Ryan kissed the leaking tip, tasting his partner. Ryan loved the way the other man tasted. It was salty and warm and tasted like pure heaven.

"Fuck!" was all the other man could say. Ryan ran his tongue along the underside of the cock, like he was licking an ice cream cone. He swirled his tongue around the head before popping it into his mouth. Pre-cum pooled on his tongue. He felt Esposito's hands in his hair, urging him down. But Ryan had no intentions of rushing. Inch by excruciating inch, he sucked down the hard cock. Every other inch he would start all over again. He could hear the frustrated moans of his partner somewhere above him.

"Kevin, bro, please!" The grip in his hair tightened. He smiled around the cock in his mouth and gave in. He slid the cock all the way in and felt it hit the back of his throat. He thought about the first time he did this and of the gagging that followed. He had gotten much better at it. Ryan played with Esposito's balls, rolling them between his fingers, while sucking up and down on his cock. It only took a few pulls before Esposito exploded inside his mouth. Ryan kept sucking and drank down everything that Esposito offered. He let the softening cock slip slowly from his lips, sucking it dry. He stood up and kissed Esposito, sharing his taste with him.

"Do you mind if I eat now?" Ryan grinned and turned to dish up plates.

All that Esposito could do was stand there and try to catch his breath. "Holy shit dude!"

"Grab me a beer, would you?" Ryan hollered as he walked into the living room with their food, his hard on very noticeable. Esposito stared a minute before grabbing two beers and followed.

"Do you want me to take care of you first bro?" He asked sitting down.

Ryan handed him his plate, "Nope, I can wait. Besides I'm hungry. Is there a game on?" Esposito shook his head at his partner's will power and turned on a basketball game. They relaxed into a comfortable silence while they finished their food.


	3. Chapter 3

***I dont own anything***

**deelove1 - I'm really glad you like my story.**

Chapter Four:

Ryan blinked open his eyes and yawned. He had fallen asleep on his partner's chest and could feel Esposito's breathing under his cheek. Ryan sat up and stretched. He made his way to the bathroom to take a leak. When he returned, Esposito was stretching himself awake.

"Any idea who won the game?" Ryan asked, sitting back down.

"Not a clue bro. I fell asleep during half time." Esposito rested back against the cushions and closed his eyes. Ryan stared at his partner. He loved the sleepy, peaceful look of the man. He ran his hand across Esposito's face, waking him back up.

"Hey, I thought you were going to take care of me tonight?"

"My pleasure bro." Esposito grinned. He kissed his partner and stood up. "Come on partner, it's time to show you how good it can be when we take our time." Esposito took Ryan's hand and led him to the bedroom. They stood together in front of the bed, running their hands over each other. Ryan wrapped his arms around Esposito's neck while Esposito wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist. They stood together, kissing, enjoying the feel of each other. Esposito's hands moved up the front of Ryan's shirt and began to unbutton it.

"I loved seeing you look so casual today." He ran his hand through Ryan's hair. "You should really keep your hair like this. It looks great on you."

"It keeps getting in my eyes. It makes it hard to see." Ryan slid Esposito's shirt up his body and over his head. Both shirts ended up in a pile on the floor. Ryan started to bend his head to Esposito's chest when he was stopped.

"I'm taking care of you remember. Just relax bro." Esposito pushed Ryan on to the bed. He crawled up his partner's body and hovered over him. He bent his head and kissed Ryan. Ryan moaned and arched his body up. Esposito chuckled.

"Relax baby, I'll give you everything you want." Ryan nodded his head and sunk into the bed to enjoy what he was being given. Esposito began pleasuring his partner by kissing his way down the body beneath him. He nipped at Ryan's collar bone, and kissed the mole on the side of his neck. He made his way to a nipple and bit down on it. Esposito heard a 'God' moaned from his partner. Esposito soothed the hardened flesh with a flick of his tongue. He suddenly found himself flat on his back as Ryan flipped him over.

"I can't take it anymore." He breathed, roughly kissing his partner. Esposito laughed and returned the kiss. He rolled them over so he was back on top.

"You are so impatient." Ryan groaned as Esposito went back to his slow, sweet torture. He focused on the other nipple before kissing and sucking his way down to Ryan's still buckled pants. He sat back on his heels to take off the pants. He took a moment to admire his partner. The paler skin was completely flushed and his eyes had turned dark blue with desire. He smiled. Ryan threw back his head and groaned.

"You are such a tease."

"I am not. I have every intention of fucking you tonight. I just love taking my time with you." Esposito unbuckled Ryan's belt and unzipped his pants. He started to pull them down when Ryan shoved them, and his boxer briefs which Esposito had conveniently forgotten, down to his knees. Esposito finished pulling them off. He stood up and removed his own pants. Ryan took the initiative and turned over, slightly pushing his ass into the air. Esposito grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table and got back on the bed. Esposito once again positioned himself over Ryan. He ran his hand up and down Ryan's back and kissed his shoulder blade.

"Javi, please."

"What do you want?"

"I want you inside of me, now!" Ryan responded, catching Esposito's lips over his shoulder.

"Anything for you." Esposito uncapped the bottle of lube and spread it on his fingers. He played with Ryan's hole before slipping a single finger inside. He felt the muscles constrict around the intrusion. Ryan tensed a moment before relaxing around the finger inside of him. Esposito stretched him before slipping a second digit inside. He stroked the sweet spot inside Ryan's body that made Ryan moan his partner's name.

"Javier, now, I'm ready for you." Esposito ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it on. He slicked up his very hard cock and spread the excess around Ryan's hole. He positioned the tip against Ryan's opening, teasing him one last time before sliding all the way in, with one long stroke. Ryan arched up and Esposito took the opportunity to pull Ryan up against himself. Ryan reached back and grabbed Esposito's back, anchoring himself down. They moved together as one. Esposito grabbed Ryan's cock and began to stroke him. The pressure inside of him combined with the added pressure on his cock caused Ryan to shoot quickly. Ryan grabbed Esposito with both hands.

"Don't stop."

Esposito continued to move inside his partner till he reached his climax. He wrapped his arms around Ryan's chest. Ryan slumped in his arms and rested his head on his partner's shoulder. He turned his head and kissed Esposito's cheek.

"Wow that was amazing. Taking things slow really does have its perks." Ryan felt Esposito nod before feeling lips against his flushed skin. Esposito laid them down against the pillows. He slipped his limp cocked out of his partner's body and removed the condom. He wrapped his arm around Ryan's waist and pulled him close. They snuggled under the covers and started drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Kevin." Esposito whispered in Ryan's ear.

"I know baby." Ryan responded. The sentiment slipped out of his mouth as he fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Just got back from spring break so haven't been able to update. This is just the beginning to introduce the next case for our boys. I am still writing and will hopefully post more soon (who needs to pay attention in class any way?)

*I do not own anything*

Chapter 5:

A loud ringing sounded in his ear waking Ryan up. He jerked his hand around on the bedside table trying to find the phone. "Hello? Who the hell is this?" He answered when he finally found his phone.

"Calm down Ryan, it's Beckett." The voice on the other line answered.

"Sorry Beckett." Ryan sat up on bed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm assuming we have a fresh one?"

"Yeah, Broadway and Franklin. Do you mind calling Espo and letting him know?"

Yeah, I'll tell him. See you in 20." Ryan hung up the phone and turned to his partner, who was still fast asleep. Ryan leaned over and kissed his shoulder. "Espo, wake up. We've got a fresh one." Esposito's response was an unrecognizable, jumbled mess. Ryan laughed and pulled the sheet completely off, revealing the smooth tan ass of his partner. Ryan slapped the perfectly shaped gluts and got up.

"Let's go, time to save the city from another bad guy."

Ryan and Esposito were pulling up to the crime scene with no time to spare. They flashed their badges to the uniform that let them pass. The boys walked up to Beckett and Castle to see what they had. When they got to the body, both men gasped in horror. The scene before them was unlike anything they had seen before. You could see through all the blood that she wasn't old enough to be out in the streets. Her ripped leather mini skirt and broken four inch heel still on her foot told a story of what she might have been up too.

"Oh God! What happened to her?" Ryan asked with horror in his voice.

"I can't give official cause of death till I get her on my table." Lanie responded, standing up to face them. "The small cuts all over her body were superficial. Probably hurt like really bad paper cuts."

Beckett was squatting next to the body, looking it over. "Hey Lanie, what's that in the cuts?" She pointed out.

"I noticed that too but I'm not sure yet. I'll have trace run it when I get back to the lab." Lanie nodded to the men waiting to move the body. Beckett turned around to address her team.

"Ok guys, I know this one will be hard. She was a young girl, too young. But we work it like any other case. Ryan, Espo, I want you to canvas. See if anyone saw or heard anything last night." The boys looked at each other, the weight of what they had to do evident on their faces. They didn't have a photo to canvas with so they had to go around asking if anyone had seen a young blond girl wearing a short skirt and very high heels. They set off to start their canvas. Beckett and Castle watched them head off before walking to her car.

"What are we going to do?" Castle questioned before getting in, his hand on the door handle. The victim could be Alexis' age, and it had Castle thinking things he never wanted to.

"We find out who she is!" Beckett stated and got into her car. And that's just what they did. Lanie ran the girls fingerprints and got a hit. Abigail Preston was 17 years old now but had only been 14 when she went missing. Her parents had reported her missing when she didn't come home from school one day. Beckett was reading the report when Lanie called her saying she was ready. Knowing this was a big case, Beckett called Ryan and Esposito to go to the morgue and she and Castle would meet them there.

Everyone gathered around the body and waited for Lanie to tell them what she learned. Ryan stood as close to his partner as he could without actually touching him. He needed to feel the other, to know that he was there. The fact that the girl was young, probably working as a prostitute, and was heavily tortured before her death just made everything so much harder. Ryan knew what they would hear because he had heard it all before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope this new case makes sense to everyone. Any suggestions and or critiques are welcomed.**

***I don't own anything***

Chapter Six:

"She was killed by a heroin overdose, only after she was tortured for at least 10 hrs." Lanie explained when they were all gathered around the table.

"Damn it!" Ryan shouted, roughly pushing his hair out of his eyes. Esposito still hadn't given him back his hair stuff yet. "He really has started again."

"Who started what again?" Castle asked.

"Billy Track, drug lord and prostitution ring master." It was Beckett who provided the answer. "Four years ago we found two bodies, the same as this one. When we thought we had a suspect, we ended up stumbling into a narcotics operation. I actually arrested Ryan, who was undercover at the time."

"Whoa, you thought Ryan could have done something like this?" Esposito gestured with his hand at the body.

"No. He wasn't a suspect just someone we had to talk to. This Track guy was running a prostitution ring of kidnapped girls and a narcotics business, simultaneous."

"They were just girls. I never even heard of them before. I was only a part of the narcotics operation." Ryan sounded ready to break. "After Beckett arrested me, we joined teams and went after Track together. It was the worst time in my life."

Esposito noticed Ryan's eyes begin to water and stepped in, "Okay so we know who it is, now we just have to go get him."

Ryan shook his head, "We can't, I can't. Track said he would kill me the next time he saw me. He is the one who shot me in the shoulder. I let these girls down once already, how can I do it again?" Ryan's eyes pleaded with Esposito's for some kind of answer before walking out of the room. Esposito looked at Beckett and she nodded her approval so he followed his partner.

Esposito followed Ryan into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Ryan was standing over the sink with his head bowed. Esposito walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He placed a soft kiss to the back of the man's neck. "Your hair is wet."

"I can't stand it hanging in my face, so I slicked it back. Get over it." Ryan responded turning out of his partner's arms. "And I want my damn hair stuff back!" He turned and faced his partner, glaring. When he saw the hurt in the other's eyes, he broke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's the case." Ryan moved back to Esposito and kissed him full on the lips. "I'm sorry." They kissed for a minute, Esposito knowing that it was what Ryan needed, before Esposito pulled away.

"Kevin, talk to me." Ryan rested his forehead against his partner's.

"What can I say? I was undercover, trying to bust a narcotics ring when I get arrested in connection to a series of murders. Beckett and I combined our efforts and we failed. End of story." Ryan once again turned away from his partner. "When Beckett let me go, I went to find out about the girls. Javi, it was bad. I didn't find out all the details, we still don't know why the girls were tortured. A third body turned up and I didn't stop it. My cover was blown before we could get any solid evidence." Ryan leaned against the wall and looked at his partner. Esposito clenched his jaw.

"Why did he shoot you?"

Ryan laughed, "I was a cop who managed to work his way into the heart of the organization. I was lucky he didn't kill me back then."

"But he promised too?"

"Yes."

"Damn it Kevin. Why haven't you told me this before? I asked you about that scar." Esposito moved away from the sink he had been leaning against.

"Why haven't you told me about your battle wounds?" Ryan asked squaring off with Esposito. The other man growled before answering.

"That's not the same thing and you know it." Ryan's body relaxed. He ran his hands over his face and back through his wet hair. "We can't do this now. We have to get back to work." Ryan placed a hand on Esposito's chest. "We will talk at home." He walked out of the bathroom and back to work.

* * *

Beckett and Castle were discussing something when Ryan and Esposito rejoined them.

"You two love birds work out your little tiff?" Castle asked with a grin.

"No." Ryan answered not even giving the question a second thought. Castle, Beckett, and Esposito all looked at him opened mouthed. Ryan stood in front of the murder board, studying it intently. "What did Lanie say?" he asked. Beckett exchanged a look with Castle before answering.

"The substance in the wounds turned out to be salt. She also discovered that the victim had sex with multiple partners, which adds to the theory that she was working as a prostitute. How did your canvas go?" She turned to Esposito who answered.

"Bust. The people who lived nearby were so used to seeing strange things they just ignore it at this point. We are waiting for surveillance videos from surrounding shops but they won't get in till tomorrow." Esposito was staring at Ryan's back, worried that Ryan hadn't moved since he walked up to it.

"I'm going to get in contact with my Narc buddies and see if Track has been up to anything lately." Ryan said suddenly walking to his desk and grabbing his coat. He saw Beckett start to protest, but he held up his hand. "My guys will keep it quiet. I trust them." Ryan walked out of the bull pen to call his friends outside. Esposito walked up to Beckett and Castle.

"You are aware that he just admitted you too are together right?" Castle asked. Esposito glared at him.

"You got a problem with it, you can leave."

"Whoa man, calm down. I'm cool. I'm happy for you guys." Castle's smile was genuine so Esposito relaxed.

"I'm happy for you guys too but you have to be careful. If Gates finds out you two are screwed." Beckett said sternly.

"Yeah I got it. But just so you know, I will leave this job in a second to keep him." Beckett smiled and nodded her approval.

"Aww, that's so sweet. So can I put this in the book?" Castle asked picking up a pen and paper.

"NO!" Beckett and Esposito said together. Castle's shoulders slumped as he frowned, "fine" he muttered under his breath. Esposito and Beckett turned back to the board.

"Were there any drugs found on the body?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah actually Lanie found traces of heroin on the girl's clothes. Track's drug of choice." Beckett read the report.

"Track hasn't been up to anything suspicious lately." Ryan said as he walked back into the room. "But my guy will keep his eyes and ears open. What did I hear about heroine?"

"Traces found on the body." provided Castle.

Alright. I'm going to call the guy we worked with last time and see if we can work together again. The rest of you go home. Ryan, Esposito I want you to start on the surveillance videos first thing tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement and started to leave. Ryan and Esposito grabbed their stuff and headed to the elevator.

"Have a nice evening boys." Castle shouted their way and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Beckett smacked him. Esposito growled and Ryan looked confused.

"What was that about?" he asked his partner as the elevator doors began to close.

"You outed us to Beckett and Castle." Ryan's jaw dropped and he stood there shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven:

As soon as the boys entered Esposito's apartment, they were in each other's arms. Ryan grabbed his partner's face between his hands and kissed him hard. Esposito forced Ryan up against the wall as he groaned.

"We need to talk." Esposito tried to stop the other man, whose lips were currently working on his neck. Esposito moaned.

"Later please. I need this, I need you." Ryan pleaded. He shoved Esposito's jacket off his shoulders and threw it to the floor. One hand curled into his partner's shirt and the other latched on to the back of his neck. Their lips met again. Ryan plundered Esposito's mouth with his tongue. Esposito groaned and braced his hands on the wall. Resisting his partner was always hard but he had to do it this time. They needed to talk and sex wasn't going to change that, it could wait until after. Esposito grabbed the wrist attached to his neck and pulled away from his partner.

"Kevin stop." Esposito looked at Ryan. Lust filled his eyes and his lips were red and swollen from the fierce kisses they had traded. It only takes Ryan a second before anger clouds his face. He shoves Esposito away from him and goes into the living room.

"Damn you Javier. I told you I wasn't ready to talk, why can't you just let this shit go?" He glared at his partner.

"Bro, we don't keep things each other." Esposito said softly. Ryan crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow. "Yes I know, but my time over there is not something I can share. You couldn't understand even though I know you want to. But your situation is different, especially now that the case is back." Esposito had walked up to his partner and stood in front of him. Ryan relaxed his arms. He walked around and sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Esposito sat down next to his partner and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to me baby." It wasn't a sentiment they used often but sometimes it was needed. Ryan took a deep breath and began his story.

"Four years ago, while I was working narcotics, I started a deep undercover assignment to bust a huge heroin ring. Everything was as normal as any other assignment. The goal was to get evidence on Track, who always seemed to keep his hands clean. My partner, Taylor, and I went under together. I'm telling you I had no idea that there was a prostitution ring going on." Ryan turned to Esposito and pleaded with him to understand. Esposito nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Taylor and I had been under for six months and I worked my way deep into the organization. I was shocked as hell when Beckett arrested me. I had been so deep undercover I actually ran from her and tried to resist. Almost forgot I was a cop." Ryan laughed. "When everything got sorted out, she asked what information I had on the prostitution ring and murdered girls. I had no idea what she was talking about. My captain had agreed that I could work with Beckett to help her solve her case. We had to be careful not to get caught but we managed. After I was released I went straight to Track. After a few beatings for being picked up by the cops, he let me in on the secret. God, I wished he hadn't. He actually kidnapped girls and made them work the streets. A lot of the girls were runaways but not all of them. He used them to get more customers for his heroin." Ryan had to stop and take a breath. The next part of the story is what he didn't want to tell his partner, the man he loved. Esposito looked at him curiously. He knew Ryan was going to say something heavy and it was probably something he didn't want to hear. Esposito moved his hand from Ryan's shoulder and interlaced their fingers.

"Tell me." He whispered.

"I slept with him. Track I mean." Ryan stared ahead. "It was part of the reason he let me in on the prostitution secret. I'm just grateful it didn't happen often. I tried to stay out on the streets as much as I could but he would corner me sometimes." Ryan chanced a glance at his partner and saw the pain and anger on his face. Ryan was quick to comfort him, "it didn't mean anything I swear. It was just sex and frankly it wasn't all that good. Nothing compared to what you and I have."

"Kevin, stop it." Esposito kissed his partner. "I know it didn't mean anything. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Not really. I never figured out why they tortured and killed the girls. Another body turned up even after I knew what was going on. Beckett and I slipped up and got caught meeting one day. He shot me as a show of his power. He warned me he would see me again one day. As soon as I got out of the hospital I joined Beckett's team, then I meet you." Ryan smiled.

"Well don't worry bro; I've got your back. Track won't get to you this time." Esposito returned the smile. Ryan sighed to show his relief. He had pushed that time of his life to the back of his mind. He never had any intention of telling his partner the truth. Whenever Esposito asked about the scar on his shoulder he said he got shot on the job and then changed the subject. He never realized what a huge weight the secret was and it felt good to let it go. He and Esposito were partners in every way and he trusted him with everything.

"I Love you Javier." Ryan stated. The boys rarely voiced their feelings, so when they did it was that much more intense.

"I love you too. Now let me show you how great sex can be." Esposito stood up pulling his laughing partner along with him.

The mood in the apartment had done a complete 180 degree turn and the boys were back to their old selves once again. Although they had been together for a year now, their sexual attraction for each other hadn't changed at all. They grabbed at each other's clothing as they stumbled towards their bedroom. They fell in bed together, their naked bodies molded perfectly. They rolled each other over, back and forth, both fighting for dominance. Esposito won like he always did, because Ryan always let him. He would never admit how much he loved to wrap his legs around his partner's waist. Esposito settled in between Ryan's legs, grabbing hold of one of his partner's thighs and holding it tight to his hip. Esposito loved having sex this way because he loved the feeling of his partner's thighs wrapped tightly around his waist; not that he would ever voice that opinion. The men both moaned as their hard erections rubbed against each other. The kisses they traded were passionate but not hard. They lingered in each other's arms feeling the comfort that only they brought to each other.

Esposito broke the kiss to reach for the lube. He made quick work of loosening Ryan up. Ryan moaned and arched his back off the bed as Esposito finally entered him.

"God yes Javi!" Ryan moaned, grabbing at any and all parts of Esposito that he could.

"You feel so good Kev!" Espostio continued to stroke in and out.

"Harder please." Esposito, as always, could only oblige his partner's begging. He hit his prostate with every stroke. Ryan reached down to stroke himself but Esposito slapped his hand away. Ryan groaned his disapproval.

"I'll take care of you, I promise." Esposito once again hit Ryan's prostate. He continued to move in and out of his partner's body till he felt Ryan's body begin to clench around his hard member.

"So close, Javi, I'm gonna…." Esposito thrust in one last time and Ryan came. Esposito thrust in and out a few more times before he came inside of Ryan. He rested on top of Ryan to catch his breath, knowing his partner could handle his weight. After a few moments he slipped out and shifted to his side. He pulled Ryan close to him. Neither man felt the need to clean up, both loving the feeling of the sticky mess between them. They fell asleep in each other's arms, not worrying about what was to come when they continued investigating their case.

* * *

**The next few parts will be focused more on the case with very little smut involved. Sorry guys.**

**I am very thankful for my followers, makes me want to keep writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Here is the next part guys.  
****I don't know how many of you have seen the most recent episode of Castle, but just know that I am NOT psychic and I love the writers of the show.  
****** Rubix: I get what you mean about needing the info for your mental picture, but i haven't quite nailed down what Track looks like. I'm getting major imput for when he finally shows up so I hope it is worth it.  
******* and of course I don't own anything.  
**** I am aware that New Yorkers do not say "y'all" but I am from the South in America and that's what we say, so that is what it shall be**

Chapter Eight:

Esposito awoke to the sound of the alarm clock blaring. He reached over to turn it off and noticed that he was alone in the bed. He sat up to find his partner and heard the shower turn off. Ryan walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist.

"Nice view, bro." Esposito said as Ryan dropped the towel to get dressed.

"Glad you like it." Ryan said with his back turned. "Now get dressed, we have to go." Ryan pulled on his boxers and went over to the closet.

"Hey what's the rush?" Esposito got out of bed. "How can you come in looking like that and then tell me we have to leave?" Esposito stood behind his partner and wrapped his arms around his waist. He began to kiss the back of Ryan's neck and shoulders. "We have plenty of time before we have to go in, let's go back to bed." Ryan grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and moved away from the kisses at his neck. He started to get dressed.

"We have those surveillance videos to go over. If you want to go back to bed fine, but I'm going to work." Ryan grabbed his wallet and keys off the dresser and left. Esposito stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded and naked. Ryan had never turned him down for sex before. Not to mention that he left the apartment in jeans and one of Esposito's shirts. Something was obviously bothering Ryan about this case. Esposito got the feeling that he hadn't been completely honest last night. He made a mental note to ask him about it later, before getting into the shower. No point in going back to bed if he was going to be by himself plus he was still covered in last night's activities.

* * *

Ryan had reviewed the tapes for an hour before Esposito showed up. He looked up as a styrofoam cup of coffee was placed next to him.

"Thanks." Ryan had been in such a hurry to get to the tapes he hadn't had any coffee this morning.

"Find anything yet?" Esposito sat down next to him.

"No."

"Which tape are you looking at?"

"ATM, from across the street. The Only thing I've seen is a black van which dumped the body. No visibility on the driver or the plates."

Esposito studied the screen."Is this where the victim worked?"

"Yeah, what are you thinking?"

"Maybe we should take a look at the nights before she was murdered; maybe she got into an altercation with someone." Esposito turned his head to look at Ryan. Ryan had a huge smile on his face.

"That's a great idea bro. I hadn't thought of that." Esposito sat back and watched as Ryan began to scroll back through the tapes. Sure enough, the night before she was murdered their victim got into a very heated and physical argument with a guy.

"Now all we have to do is run his picture and find out who this slime bag is." Esposito said excitedly.

"No need, I know who it is. Come on, we have to talk to Beckett now." Ryan got up and clapped his partner on the shoulder. The two men went out of the room to find Beckett.

They found her in the bull pen with Castle and another man, who had his back to the boys. Esposito had no idea who the man was but the same couldn't be said for Ryan.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" Ryan practically ran up to him. Taylor gave him a big bear hug, clapping him on the back. Anyone looking at Esposito couldn't have missed the glare of jealousy pass over his face.

"Beckett called me in. She talked to the Captain and he loaned me out. But don't get any ideas Kevin; I don't have any plans of transferring." Taylor laughed, wrapping his arm around Ryan's shoulders. Esposito could hear the Brooklyn in his accent.

"Ryan, Espo, you too looked like you had something to say when y'all walked in here, so what is it." Beckett asked, probably noticing the death glares Esposito was shooting at the back of Taylor's head.

"Yeah, Esposito had the idea of checking the last few days before our victim was found. I was getting nowhere on the day the body showed up." Ryan answered.

"And judging by the grin on your face, I'm gonna guess you found something?" Castle chimed in.

"Yes. Our victim got into a fight with Rex Cutter. And yes Castle that is his real name." Castle stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep from commenting.

"Shit, Cutter? Really?" Taylor asked, shaking his head.

"That's what he said isn't it?" Esposito spit out. Ryan glared at him while Taylor looked at him with a knowing smile on his face. Esposito didn't like it and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So this really is Track's gang. Cutter may only be a bit player, but Track likes to keep him around." Taylor continued.

"Castle, you and I are gonna go pick up this Cutter guy. Ryan, Abigail's phone records are here. I want you to go over them, see if you recognize any of the numbers. Espo, go over to her apartment and go over everything. I don't want to send Ryan over there in case anyone from Track's organization is watching the place." Everyone nodded and went off in separate directions.

Esposito went into the break room from more coffee. He felt Taylor behind him before the man said anything.

"How long have you two been sleeping together?" Taylor asked, acting nonchalant.

"What?" Esposito splashed the hot liquid on his hand. "Shit."

Taylor laughed as Esposito scrambled to clean up his hand. "I thought so."

Taylor gave one last chuckle at Esposito and walked out of the room. Esposito glared again as he gave Taylor the once over. Taylor was tall and lanky with shaggy hair, dirty blonde that looked like it needed to be washed, multiple times. The ends curled over the edge of the man's leather jacket. Taylor walked with a strut that gave off the impression that he thought he was the shit. Instead, Esposito thought he had been out on the streets way too long. Esposito didn't like the way Taylor was looking at Ryan as he sat on his desk. Taylor was a smooth talker, but Esposito didn't buy the act. He knew something was up, he just didn't know what it was. He tried to catch Ryan's eye as he headed towards the exit, but Ryan was engrossed in a conversation with Taylor. Esposito shook his head as he left.

* * *

Ryan laughed again at another memory Taylor brought up. "Dude it really is good to see you again. Its been too long."

"Yeah man. Way too long." Taylor replied, looking Ryan's body over from head to foot and slowly bringing his eyes back up to Ryan's. Ryan shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't do that." Ryan glanced around.

"Your boyfriend isn't here. He left five minutes ago. I'm guessing that's his shirt you're wearing right? It looks damn good on you Kevin." Taylor picked up Ryan's coffee cup and took a drink.

"Drop it Anthony. This isn't a conversation to have here." Ryan went back to his work. He glanced down at the shirt he was wearing and smiled to himself. He hadn't even realized that he had grabbed his partner's shirt this morning.

"Does he know?" Taylor asked, suddenly getting serious.

"About Track? Yes. About you and me? No." Ryan didn't even bother looking up. "We were over a long time ago, he doesn't need to know."

"Oh I think he would be interested to know that he isn't the first partner you've slept with." Taylor stood up to leave. "I'm gonna go see if I can dig up some old contacts with Track's boys. It was good to see you Kevin." Taylor bent down and whispered in Ryan's ear. "I hope it won't be the last time."

Taylor left the precinct just as Castle and Beckett came in with Rex Cutter. Ryan noticed that Castle had tissue stuck up his nose to stop the bleeding. Cutter was shouting obscenities in between hitting on Beckett. As soon as he saw Ryan looking at him he shut up. A huge smile spread across his face as he was taken into the interview room. Ryan pushed aside a bad feeling and went back to his work. He was marking the numbers he knew when he saw one start to pop up more and more the closer to the time of death. It was a number Ryan had once seen very often on his own phone. Ryan looked up confused. It couldn't be possible, he had gotten out right after Ryan's cover was blown.

Ryan jumped as his phone went off in his pocket. He read the text message from Esposito, '_Is he gone yet?'_ knowing that he was talking about the very person Ryan had just been thinking about. The phone records showed that Abigail Preston was in constant communication with Ryan's old partner.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know how much I like this chapter but I wanted to get something up. I think I have finally come up with the rest of the storyline.**

**P.S: we will meet Track in the next chapter :)**

**Please review and if you have any suggestions I am more than willing to take them into consideration.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Ryan couldn't figure out what he was seeing. Why was Taylor still in contact with someone from Track's organization? After Ryan got shot, Taylor used the opportunity to get out. The cops had closed in and in order to protect his identity Taylor's "cover" had gone underground. Track had set it up so that one of his lower level goonies took the fall for shooting Ryan. All the months of being undercover were for nothing. Track was once again able to keep his hands clean.

'There must be an explanation for this.' Ryan thought to himself. He quickly stood up, determined to go see Taylor and ask him about it. At that moment, Beckett and Castle came out of interrogation and Esposito came back from Abigail's apartment.

"We got something." Beckett announced, smiling.

"Great cause I got nothing. Her apartment was clean, so to speak." Esposito replied sitting on the edge of Ryan's desk as they all gathered around.

"Well Beckett and I just make a better team than you two." Castle declared while Beckett smirked.

"Hey now" Ryan started "Who said I didn't find anything?"

"Did you?" Castle questioned.

"I'm working on it. I've got a lead to track down." Ryan said putting on his jacket.

"Ok you go do that. Castle and I are going to talk to Track." Beckett flipped through a file in her hands, a smile playing at her lips.

"What? Why would you do that?" Ryan stopped in the middle of putting his jacket on, completely shocked.

"Because, Cutter talked." Beckett answered. She was clearly confused about Ryan's reaction. "He told us he was only trying to test out the merchandise. Abigail laughed at him and that's why he was yelling at her. He decided to sell out Track for witness protection. Apparently they now offer plastic surgery." Castle was bouncing up and down with excitement as Beckett finished explaining.

"Does this mean we have enough to take Track down?" Esposito asked hopeful. Ryan looked from his partner to Beckett wondering the same thing.

"No not yet. It's just his word at the moment. That's why we are going to talk to Track: in order to find some proof." Beckett stood up. "Espo, are you riding with Ryan?"

"Uh, um. Actually if its ok with you Bro," Esposito turned to his partner "I'd like to go with them. I'm dying to see what this Track guy is all about." Again, hope filled Esposito's eyes as he silently pleaded with Ryan.

"Fine by me. I should really get on this lead though." Ryan finished putting on his coat and moved to walk out of the bull pen. He turned around and addressed his partner. "Hey Espo, he isn't anything special by the way." Ryan gave his partner a small smile and left. Esposito smiled to himself at the private moment between them and turned back to Beckett and Castle, who were both smiling at him.

"Shut-up. Are we going or not? I call shot gun." He grabbed his jacket and left.

"But, I always get shot gun." Castle pouted.

"Aww, come on Castle. Let's go talk to the bad guy." Beckett followed Esposito out, laughing.

"Fine" Castle grunted and followed.

* * *

Ryan drove down the familiar rode towards his ex-partner's apartment. He hadn't been there since before they had gone under cover together. They ended their relationship specifically because of the assignment. Their time together hadn't lasted long but it had been very intense. Ryan hadn't known that it was possible to be that attracted to someone. They kept "them" a secret from everyone, knowing the consequences of a bunch of Narcotics cops finding out about what they were up to at night. They kept everything between the sheets, so to speak. They weren't dating; they were having sex, plain and simple. To be honest, Ryan hadn't thought much about his past relationship with Taylor. They cut ties when Ryan's cover was blown in order to keep Taylor's intact. Ryan joined homicide almost the moment he was out of the hospital and soon after, Esposito transferred in from the 54th. Ryan had a new job and a new partner which didn't leave much room for dwindling on the past. Ryan smiled to himself as he thought of all the things he and Espo had been through, the good and the bad.

Ryan's smile slowly faded as he neared Taylor's apartment. He parked the car and got out. He hated that he had to be there but he had questions that needed to be answered. He made his way to Taylor's door and knocked. Taylor opened the door quickly. He was standing in his jeans and an open zip up jacket. His feet were bare.

"Kevin Ryan. I knew I would be seeing you soon, but this is a little surprising." Taylor moved out of the way to let Ryan in. "Dude, it's been like half an hour since I saw you. Miss me already?" Taylor stepped towards Ryan grinning.

"Stop!" Ryan pushed at Taylor's chest. "That's not why I'm here. We need to talk about Track." Ryan saw a flash of something in Taylor's eyes.

"What about him?"

"You got out right? Right after I got shot?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah man, you know I did. No offense but I didn't want to end up in the hospital bed next to you." Taylor sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette. "Track was pissed when he found out about you man. I didn't want to feel that wrath. I heard about your shooting after the fact. Once I knew you were ok though, I took off." Ryan sat down in an armchair next to the couch.

"I would have done the same thing man. What I came here to ask you about is Abigail Preston and why you have been talking to her?" Ryan studied Taylor's reaction. Taylor didn't flinch.

"Who?" Taylor looked at Ryan and took another drag of his cigarette.

"You know who the hell I'm talking about. You and her had been in contact a lot in the few days before her death and I wanna know why." Ryan was starting to get angry. The man sitting in front of him was not the man he knew and it wasn't just the longer, grungier hair. Something about the man's attitude was just off. Ryan was getting the feeling that he should have made Esposito come with him.

"She was just some whore I kept on speed dial. For those lonely nights, ya know. After all I don't have your sweet ass to keep me company anymore." Taylor smirked at the shocked look on Ryan's face. He snubbed out his finished cigarette and sat back waiting for Ryan to continue. Ryan's face tensed with anger.

"Bullshit, you honestly expected me to believe that you happened to pick up one of Track's girls as a booty call?" Ryan stood up. "Just tell me the truth; what the hell are you up to?"

"You want the truth? Fine, I was her handler. She reported to me and I reported back to Track. Lately she had been acting out and I kept calling her to find out what she was up to." Taylor smiled once again at the shocked look on Ryan's face. Taylor pulled a gun out from between the couch cushions and layed it on his lap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I realize that I pretty much suck at case writing but I'm trying. I hope my description of the bad guy makes people happy, my co-worker says she loves him.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Beckett pulled up to the club that served as the legitimate cover for Track's illegitimate business. Esposito had heard of the place before but it wasn't the type of place that he would go. _Track 80_ was very popular with the young and rich.

"Hey I've been here before." Castle announced getting out of the car.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Beckett answered as she too got out and Esposito snorted; it was just the type of place Castle would go. Esposito was last out of the car, bracing himself for what lay ahead. Although Ryan had assured him that Track was nothing, he still had his doubts. The three of them made their way into the closed night club.

"We don't open till eight tonight guys." The bartender hollered at them from behind the bar.

"NYPD, we need to talk to the boss." Beckett held up her badge as they walked to the bar.

"Yes ma'am. I'll go get him." He set down the glass he had been drying off and threw the towel in his hand over his shoulder. He walked through a door to the back and was back again in under a minute.

"He'll be right out." He went back to his glasses.

"Thank you." Beckett faced the dance floor and the boys gathered around her.

"What's the plan exactly?" Esposito asked.

"Just trying to rattle his cage. Frankly we really don't have anything on him." They all sighed heavily as her words settled on them.

"I'll be right back John. Just gotta talk to the cops real quick." Track laughed as he came in from the back. Esposito's jaw dropped as he got his first look at Billy Track. The man was nothing like he had imagined. Esposito knew from his file that Track was in his mid-thirties. His dark hair was cut short and made his handsome face youthful. Esposito could see a line or two on the man's face but he wore them well. Track was dressed in a tailored white button up and well fitted jeans. He was pulling on a blue blazer as he walked up to the group.

"How can I help you officers?" Track asked sticking his hands in his pockets. The move brought Esposito's eyes to Track's thick, well sculpted thighs and what he could tell was sizeable crotch. Bluntly put, the man was hot! Esposito gulped and looked up. He met Track's green eyes and saw a hint of the man behind the façade.

"Mr. Track, I'm detective Kate Beckett, this is detective Esposito and this is-"

"Richard Castle. I've seen you in here a few times. It's nice to actually meet you." Track cut Beckett off and shook hands with Castle.

"Same here." Castle shook back, feeling the glare Beckett was giving him.

"Mr. Track, have you seen this girl before?" Beckett asked, taking back control of the conversation. She handed over a photo of their victim taken from her apartment. "Her name is Abigail Preston."

"Can't say that I do." He took the picture and looked it over. "A lot of people come into my club detective, I can't remember everyone."

"I'm not talking about your club Mr. Track. I'm wondering if you recognize her from your other business endeavors."

"I don't know what you mean." He handed the photo back completely unfazed.

"We have Intel that she was one of your girls."

"Then you have been misinformed." Track stuck his hands back into his pockets.

"If you say so Mr. Track. Sorry to have bothered you. Have a nice day." Beckett turned and headed towards the door. Castle and Esposito looked at each other, clearly baffled by the turn of events. Castle followed her while Esposito gave one last looked at Track.

"Oh, Detective Beckett, please say hello to Detective Ryan for me." Track hollered as the trio reached the door. Beckett had to hold Esposito back when Track started laughing.

"Leave it Espo. Let's go, now!" They walked outside and Esposito kicked at the tire of their car.

"Damn it! What the hell was that Beckett?" Esposito violently turned to face Beckett. "You knew we didn't have anything. And how the hell does he know we know Ryan? If he goes after him I swear to God-"

"Javier, calm down." Beckett moved towards him but stopped at his glare. "I had to get him suspicious. That way he will go after his leak. He won't go after Ryan I promise you that. He knows that I know Ryan which is why he said that."

"Can we just go please? I wanna check on Ryan." Esposito got into the back seat and slammed the car door. Beckett and Castle looked at each other. Castle raised his hands in a shrug. They both got into the car and headed back to the station.

* * *

Esposito threw himself into his chair and glanced at Ryan's empty desk. He pulled out his phone and dialed his partner.

"This is Kevin Ryan, leave a message."

"Hey, bro. Track was a bust. Just wondering what's up with that lead you got. Call me asap and watch your back. I don't like this Track guy." Esposito hung up the phone. He scrolled through his pictures and clicked on his favorite one. It was a candid shot of Ryan getting dressed one morning. It was the weekend so Ryan was in jeans and was in the process of pulling his t-shirt over his head. Esposito loved the way Ryan's body was slightly twisted so he could see both his abs and the lines of his back. As cheesy as it sounds, Esposito loved the hard lines of Ryan's back; loved tasting him as he ran his tongue along those lines. Esposito and Ryan weren't the lovey dovey couple that took dozens of pictures together. In fact they didn't have a single one. Esposito knew that Ryan kept a newspaper clipping of them at a crime scene, tucked in the back of his wallet but that was it. They both had their little quirks that reminded them of their relationship; like when Ryan accidentally wore Esposito's shirt to work today.

Esposito quickly shut his phone off when someone walked by. He cursed himself for getting lost in the moment. He got up and grabbed some coffee before heading off to the video room to go over surveillance videos some more. He paid no attention to Beckett and Castle who were both watching him from her desk. He didn't know what they were working on and frankly he didn't give a damn. All he could think about was nailing Track before he could go after Ryan again.

* * *

"He's pissed." Castle whispered to Beckett once they saw the door to the video room close. They were seated at her desk looking at the murder board, trying to come up wiht something, anything.

"No shit Sherlock." Beckett smirked. They had both watched as Esposito stared at something on his phone.

"Well excuse me. Just pointing out what I see." Castle held up his hands in surrender, "Do you actually believe what you said to him back at the club? That Track won't go after Ryan?"

"I want to believe it. But I was first on scene when Ryan got shot. The bullet was so close to being fatal. Track could have killed him but he didn't and I can only guess as to why that is." Beckett and Castle shared a look that showed how scared they both really were. The moment was broken when the phone rang.

"Beckett." Beckett listened for a moment before a huge grin grew on her face." Just like I thought. Thank you. Just make sure he's available is we need him."

"Good news?" Castle leaned close.

"Track took the bait!" Beckett announced. She quickly stood up to put her coat on but stopped at the confused look on Castle's face.

"What bait?" He asked. Beckett sighed and explained.

"Track called Cutter because he knows he is the leak. The DA's office has Cutter in custody but Track doesn't know that. Cutter is supposed to show up at the club in two hours to 'talk'. But instead I will be there finally able to take this bastard down." Beckett finished and put her coat on. Castle nodded his understanding and stood up as she grabbed her car keys. At that moment Esposito franticly shot out of the video room.

"Beckett!" He shouted. "You've got to see this now." They all ran back into the room. Esposito rewound the tape he had been watching.

"I didn't catch it the first couple times I watched it but now I'm positive I know what it is." Esposito pointed at the screen while Beckett and Castle leaned over his shoulders. "This is from the day before Abigail's body turned up. Before I thought the guy was just a john, but watch."

They all watched as a man walked across the screen. He didn't show any inclination that Abigail was even there, although she momentarily flicked her eyes towards him. Two minutes later he walked back across the screen going in the opposite direction and this time Abigail followed him.

"Looks like a john to me. What's the big deal?" Castle stood back.

"The big deal is who the guy is. Look at this." Esposito switched to a different angle that showed the man's face after he walked by Abigail. Beckett gasped.

"That's Ryan's old partner. That's Taylor!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long guys, but real life got in the way. But school is over now so I should be able to update more often. And I know y'all don't like the cliff-hangers but I always have.**

***I don't own anything***

* * *

Ryan groaned as he woke up. The pounding in his head was excruciating. He tried to blink open his eyes but it hurt too much. Everything hurt. He stopped trying to get up and instead tried to remember what the hell had happened. He knew that Taylor had gotten the drop on him, but he didn't know how. Ever since 3xk had taken him out and gotten away, Ryan had been extra vigilant.

Ryan remembered Taylor telling him that he worked for Track and he remembered thinking it was some kind of joke, until Taylor pulled out the gun.

*_FLASHBACK_*

"You must be joking." Ryan stood across from Taylor in complete shock. This is not what he had been expecting when he came over here. Ryan still held hope that Taylor was the same partner from before their undercover assignment. While they were undercover, Ryan had made excuses for Taylor's behavior as being part of the job. Clearly he was wrong.

"Come on man. You cannot be that naïve." Taylor picked up the gun and stood up. He walked over to Ryan waving the gun around. "I know you noticed things when we were undercover. Even I'm not that good an actor."

"Why are you doing this?" Ryan asked with Taylor in his face.

"Why else? Money dude. It's all about the money." Ryan barely had time to register the answer before a hard blow hit the side of his head.

_*Present Day*_

Ryan was finally able to hold onto consciousness. He felt his hands tied together and digging into his back as he laid on them. He took in his dark surroundings and noticed that he was in some kind of supply closet. He moved around in order to sit up and accidentally knocked something off a shelf, which crashed to the floor. The door immediately flew open and two big guys dragged him out of his prison.

Ryan took stock of his surroundings as he was dragged across the floor. Ryan thought that he might be in the back rooms of some club. He could hear people in the front yelling about booze and setting up. When they reached a set of double doors, his hands were unbound and he was thrown into the room. The doors closed behind him.

He quickly got to his feet and stared at the two men in front of him.

"Hello James." Track smiled. "Oh wait, I'm sorry. I meant Kevin." Taylor laughed beside his boss.

"What is going on here? What do you want?" Ryan asked and squared his shoulders. He knew they took his gun but Esposito had been working on his hand to hand combat skills. Ryan knew he could defend himself.

"What do we want? What do we want?" Track caressed his chin in thought before turning to Taylor. Taylor smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to the other man's. Ryan's jaw dropped once again.

"What? You two? Since when?" Ryan fired question after question unable to wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

"I told you Kevin, I don't have your sweet ass around to keep me company. Billy here was kind enough to fill your spot." Track crossed his arms and sat down on the edge of the desk they were standing in front of.

"But we both agree on one thing." Track walked up to Ryan. "No one could replace you. There is just something about how good you are in bed that can't be replicated." Track grabbed a fist full of Ryan's hair and yanked his head back. Ryan hissed at the pain.

"You asked what we wanted and what we want is you." Track crashed their lips together before Ryan had a chance to stop him. Taylor stood back with a smile on his face as he watched the two men kissing.

* * *

"Ok, we've got two hours before the meeting with Track, so we have time to go check this out." Beckett stated. "Has Ryan gotten back in touch with you yet?" She asked turning to Esposito.

"No he hasn't. What meeting with Track?" Esposito turned around and faced Beckett.

"Track has set up a meeting with Cutter in order to take care of his leak. However, we will be attending the meeting instead." Beckett smiled at herself.

"She's cute when she has a plan." Castle chipped in. Beckett smacked him on the arm and walked out of the video room. Castle rubbed his arm while Esposito laughed at him. They both followed her out.

"Hey Espo, can you see if Ryan has Taylor's address on his desk." Beckett hollered behind her as she and Castle left the bull pen. Esposito turned to his partner's desk. The list of Abigail's phone calls was sitting on top but nothing else. Esposito picked up the top sheet of calls and glanced at it. He saw that Ryan had made a small notation to one particular number that seemed to be repeated frequently.

_Anthony?_

'Who is Anthony?' Esposito thought to himself. He looked through the rest of the papers, but there were no other notes. Esposito hurried from the building, holding onto the sheets of numbers.

"Hey Beckett, wait up." Esposito yelled as he caught up to her and Castle as they reached her car.

"Did you find the address?" Beckett asked leaning on the hood of the car.

"No but check this out." He handed the sheet to Beckett. "This note is the only one Ryan made on all of the call logs. It must be the lead that he went to go check out. But I have no idea who….." Esposito didn't finish his sentence as he saw the color drain from Beckett's face.

"Beckett what is it?" Castle asked her.

"Anthony is Taylor's first name!"

"Are you sure?" Esposito's face turned the color of Beckett's.

"Of course I'm sure. Ryan was the only one ever allowed to call him that." Beckett snapped.

"Ryan went to see Taylor? Alone?" Castle asked. Esposito snapped at the realization. He grabbed Beckett's car keys out of her hand and got into the car. The other two barely had a chance to get in before Esposito sped out of the precinct's parking lot.

"Beckett I need you to call whoever you have to and get me that address" Esposito sternly demanded, not really thinking. Beckett had her phone out before he even finished the sentence. Esposito slammed his fist on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe that he let Ryan go off without telling him where he was going. He knew there was something off about that Taylor guy. He should have listened to his gut earlier.

"Take the next left Espo. We're almost there." Beckett pulled Esposito out of his mental beating. He took the left turn she indicated. They drove another five minutes before he was told to pull into Taylor's apartment building. Esposito slammed on the breaks when he saw that Ryan's car was in the parking lot. He threw the car into park and jumped out of the car.

"Call for back-up!" Esposito yelled as he ran towards the apartments. He pulled out his gun as he came up to the right door. He banged on the door just as Beckett joined him.

"NYPD! OPEN UP TAYLOR!" He yelled. He hesitated only a moment before kicking the door open. He and Beckett rushed in to clear the scene. Beckett walked through the other rooms but saw nothing.

"There's nobody here." She announced as she walked back into the living room. She stopped as she saw Esposito standing way to still and looking at something on the coffee table.

"Espo, what is it?" She asked as she walked up to him. He didn't respond so she followed his gaze.

Sitting on the coffee table was Ryan's badge and gun.


End file.
